Wanting you
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kai wants Tala. Bryan wants Tala. Michael wants Tala and even Lee wants Tala.Tala doesn't know who to choose...
1. At the pub

This is another fanfic. I had nothing to do so I thought I might write this. Anyway, if you haven't read my sister's poems, please do! They are 'Pain', 'Hurt', 'Angel', 'Darkness', 'Fire and Ice', 'Shades of Grey' and 'Wolf'. Please read and review. I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except a few.

Kai's POV

I am at a pub _unwillingly_. I was dragged here by Tyson and Max, who was on sugar high, so you can imagine how hard it was trying to get away. They still got me to come eventually. And how I _don't _regret it.

From where I'm sitting, I have an excellent view of the ice-angel, Tala. He was dancing and swaying to the music. It was such a hypnotic sight. I could stare at him forever. Most people around him have stopped to watch him. After all, he was such a good dancer. And his hair was let down, which was a bonus. He was also dressed in a sleeveless turtle neck green shirt and tight blue jeans.

One guy went over to him and started dancing with him. I instantly felt jealousy rise in my heart. How dare that guy touch _my _Tala! But of course Tala isn't exactly mine…yet.

The music was booming. The song 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira was playing. They were grinding against each other and I got out of my seat and went over to them.

"Excuse me but I want to dance with him," I said to the guy not too politely.

"No way man, I came first," he said.

Tala stopped dancing and went over to me and said, "Later Daniel, I want to dance with this hunk here,"

"Ok," he said to Tala dreamily and to me he said, "You're lucky,"

"So that guy's Daniel, huh?" I said.

"None of your business," he replied smoothly.

"Come on, you know I want to know,"

"And you know that Bryan wants to know to know too," he retorted, smiling.

Bryan. My rival in love. Why are we always rivals? It was always two of us competing. Once in the abbey, Boris asked the five of us-Tala, me, Bryan, Spencer and Ian to compete. Tala obviously got first and then it was me and Bryan fighting for second place. But Bryan got second place. I let him! But anyway, Bryan's not here tonight as he caught a cold. Take that, Bryan!

"So Kai, what you want to later?" he asked.

"What do _you _want to do later?" I retorted.

"Oh I want to dance with someone else later," he said, smirking.

I knew he was trying to make me jealous and I have got to say, it's working.

"Oh no you don't. 'Cause you'll be dancing with me,"

"But that's no fair to Bryan," he said pouting adorably.

"Well, too bad. First come, first serve. Besides Bryan ain't here,"

"Oh ok then. Where did Daniel go?" he asked, looking around.

"Tala, behave. You're mine," I growled.

He stopped looking around and turned to me, "I'm not yours,"

"You will be,"

"We'll see," he said and stopped dancing and went over to the bar counter. I followed suit.

"Russian vodka," he said to the bar tender.

"Make that two," I said, sitting beside him.

"You got it," the bar tender said, looking at Tala who flashed him a smile.

"All right everybody! We have a sing-and-dance competition coming up right now! Those who want to join, feel free to come here and sign up your name," someone from the stage screamed into the microphone.

Tala got up from his seat and disappeared into the crowd and arrived moments later. The vodka was already served. Tala took a swing.

"Where did you go and what did you do?" I asked even though I knew.

"You know it, so don't pretend,"

"You went to sign up right?" I asked, smirking.

"Obviously. And pinky signed up too,"

"Pinky as in Mariah?" I asked.

"Yea. I mean she's so pink," he said, taking another swing of the vodka before ordering three more.

"Hey I heard that," a voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw Lee there, glaring at us. He is Mariah's brother after all.

Tala used his puppy dog eyes and pouted before saying, "But you don't blame us, do you Lee?"

"Stop it! And yes I blame you!" he said.

The puppy dog eyes intensified and Tala said, "Really?"

"Fine! No! I don't blame you and bye," he said and went off quickly as Tala changed back to his usual expression and laughed.

"Oh my God! He's such a big softie," he said in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes, "Was that completely necessary?"

"No but I wanted to see how good I was," he replied.

"You are really weird," I said.

"But you still love me,"

"You know it,"

"First up, we have 'Pink Cat'!" that guy from the stage boomed.

"Mariah," Tala and I said and smirked at each other.

"This song is dedicated to Rei," she said, smiling.

Tala and I looked around and saw Rei fleeing to the male's room and burst out laughing.

The pink haired girl went on stage and started singing 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch while dancing to the music and she was quite good. After she finished, almost everybody applauded. By almost, I mean Tala and I didn't applaud.

"Amateur," Tala said.

"Yea, she almost sang one part wrong," I said.

Tala looked at me in faked amazement and said, "Wow. The Mighty Kai Hiwatari listens to songs."

"Yes I do,"

Then his expression changed to one of evilness and he said, "But he is still worse than the Great Tala Ivanov. For she almost sang _two _parts wrong," he said.

"Really?" I asked then tried to remember how she sang and realized that Tala was right and that she almost sang two parts wrong.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Yes. Ten rounds of vodka on you," he said.

"Fine!"

"Good boy," he said and patted my head as I pushed it anyway.

"Next up we have 'Mighty Dragon'" the guy from the stage roared into the microphone.

"Seriously he could have tried talking instead. My ears heard!" Tala complained as he had hyper sensitive ears after the abbey turned him into a cyborg. He is still half cyborg.

Tala and I turned to see who 'Mighty Dragon' was and both were very, very surprised. 'Mighty Dragon' was actually Tyson!

"Oh my God," Tala gasp.

"Yea, I know," I said.

"Does he sing well?" Tala asked as he prepared to cover his ears.

"I don't know," I said.

"You're in their team and you don't know?" Tala asked as he turned to look at me.

"So?" I retorted.

"Fine!" Tala said and turned back to look at Tyson.

"He is so not mighty," I said.

"Yea or great," Tala added.

"This song is dedicated to Max Tate. For you, Max," Tyson said and started singing 'She's no you' by Jesse McCartney.

After he sang finished, everybody applauded, including me and Tala. Max ran up the stage and hugged Tyson.

I looked at Tala and noticed that his eyes were softened. He was such a softie when it came to matters of the heart.

"That was so sweet! I had no idea Tyson was so romantic!" Tala exclaimed as someone in sunglasses sat beside us.

I looked at that guy and realized he was quite familiar so I asked him, "Who are you?"

"Oh the great Kai Hiwatari couldn't even tell who I am. What a shame," he said.

"Johnny," I said immediately.

"Do I sound like that arrogant loud mouth brat?" he enquired and now Tala was watching.

"Enrique?" he tried.

"I am so not a flirt and I do not skip classes like that Italian blonde idiot,"

"Oliver," both of us said.

Oliver took off his sunglasses and said, "Of course stupid,"

"Very funny," Tala said sarcastically.

"It is," Oliver retorted and turned back to the stage.

"We have 'Eagle hottie'" the guy continued screaming into the microphone.

"Michael," all three of us said before smiling at each other.

"He is so not a hottie in my case," Oliver said.

"He is without clothes," Tala said and he and Oliver smirked while I started to get jealous again.

Indeed the captain of the PPB All Starz team went up on stage and said, "This song is actually dedicated to the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala, this is for you,"

"What the fuck. How dare he," I said thorough clenched teeth.

"Chill I mean he's so romantic and daring," Tala said dreamily as I started to get angrier.

"Yea," Oliver agreed and I glared at him.

He started singing 'Because you live' by Jesse McCartney. Everyone except me applauded.

After that, Michael went over to us and said to Tala, "I'm true to you. Will you accept me?"

Everyone was looking and Tala said happily, "Well you see Michael I can't accept you yet but I can give you a chance because Kai, Bryan and Daniel all said the same thing though not as romantic s you."

It was like as if he had rehearsed that speech a thousand times.

"I see. I shall fight for your love then," Michael said dramatically and went away.

"Why did you tell him that?" I asked.

"Because you did say that though not exactly the same,"

"That was so sweet," Oliver said.

"After that we have 'Hot blonde'" the guy screamed again into the microphone.

"I curse him to get a sore throat in the morning and for a year," Tala cursed as he took the tenth swing of the vodka.

"Enrique," all three of us said again.

Enrique went up on stage and said, "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, Oliver,"

He started to sing 'Beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney. Seriously, does everyone sing the songs by him? But I got to admit his songs are nice.

"He's so sweet," Tala said to Oliver.

"Yea right," Oliver said.

"He is quite," I said.

"Oh really?" Oliver said.

"Yes," Tala said.

"Ok then,"

After Enrique finished singing, everyone applauded and he came over to us.

"Oliver, will you accept me?"

"Not yet. There's still Johnny trying to kill you," Oliver said and Enrique ran away as Johnny chased him.

"Crazy much?" Tala asked as he watch Johnny chased Enrique.

"No one told them to have crushes on me," Oliver said.

"We have 'Sexy Wolf' up next," the guy roared into the microphone.

"That's me! Later guys," Tala said and disappeared into the crowd.

"He sings nice you know?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, I know," I replied as I smiled.

Tala got up on stage and lots of wolf whistles and cat calls were heard as I saw Tala smirk. He was always the canter of attraction whether he wants to be or not.

"Well this song is dedicated to no one but maybe to all boys here except all those who already have partners," he said as more wolf whistles and cat calls were heard.

"Even though he likes to flirt, he never ever hit on those who already has partners," Oliver said.

"I totally agree," I said as Tala started singing 'Buttons' by The Pussycat Dolls.

He was really a good dancer. All eyes were on him as he sang and dance. After he was finished, everybody applauded. The air was suddenly damp and heated.

He went back to his seat beside me and said, "I'm so good,"

"Yea, you sure got them worked up," Oliver sad, indicating to the boys in the room.

"I know," Tala said, smirking.

I know why because I'm also worked up. God, save me.

"You were good," I said, "As always."

"Thanks," he said.

"Come on, don't I get a reward?"

"Excuse me, I'm still here," Oliver said.

Lee came over to us and said to Tala, "你唱得很好，" (1)

"谢谢，" (2) Tala replied, smirking as he saw the shock on Lee's face.

"Smart, you know Chinese," he said.

"But of course," Tala replied.

Lee smiled and said, "You know I really like you,"

"What?" Tala asked in surprised.

"You know what I mean," he said and left.

"Tell me that did not just happened," Tala said.

"It did," Oliver said.

"Ok anyway I have another one to consider," Tala said.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Well, there are you, Bryan, Michael and Lee. A there's four. Wow," he said.

"Yea. Major wow," Oliver said.

After Tala, none of the singers that went up on stage were anybody we know.

"All right, we have come to the end of the competition! Who do you think won!" that guy screamed loudly into the microphone and Tala covered his ears and cursed loudly and colourfully.

"Damn him. My ears hurt!" Tala whined.

"Chill and shush! His announcing the winner," I said.

"Fuck care," Tala said, still irritated at that guy.

"And the winner is none other then…what do you guys think?" he asked as everybody groaned.

"Sexy wolf!" someone screamed.

"You're right! Come on up 'Sexy Wolf'!"

Tala said, "Yes! I knew I would I win," and went to the stage.

The guy handed Tala a certificate and a trophy.

"Well how do you feel?" the guy asked Tala.

"Well I feel surprise and happy. I had no idea I would win!"

Oliver and I exchanged glances. Tala was such an actor.

"Well you won," that guy said.

"Yes and I'm really very happy," Tala said and waved before coming back to his seat.

"You have just won the Oscar award for the best actor this year. What do you want to say?" Oliver asked.

"Very funny," Tala said and whacked Oliver on the head.

"Well it's true," I said.

"Shut up and what time is it?" Tala said.

I looked at my watch and said, "12 am, Cinderella."

"Haha, I am so not amused," Tala said.

"Master Oliver, it's time to leave," a guy in a suit said.

"Oh come on Gustov, surely Robert would allow one more hour,"

"No he won't," Gustov said.

"Yes and neither would your parents," another guy in a suit appeared at Gustov side and said.

"But Pierre…" Oliver whined.

"You still have documents to pursue in the morning," Pierre said.

"Fine! But I'm supposed to be on vacation!" Oliver said.

"No, you're here to inspect the new hotel," Pierre said.

"Fine! Wait for me in the car,"

Pierre and Gustov left and Oliver turned to us and said, "Being a rich kid sucks."

"No it doesn't," Tala said.

"Whatever, bye guys," Oliver said.

"Bye Oliver," I said.

"Later Oli," Tala said as Oliver left.

Spencer and Ian came over, "Hey Kai, Ian and I are leaving first. Bring Tala home, ok?"

"Sure,"

"I can take care of myself," Tala protested.

"No you can't," Ian said.

"You can't too," Tala retorted.

"Spencer will take care of me," Ian said and Spencer nodded his head.

"Whatever. Enjoy you sex session," Tala said and Spencer and Ian blushed widely.

"Shush, will ya?" Ian said.

"Shy eh?" Tala said, making fun of them.

"Just shut up," Spencer said.

"Ok, bye," Tala said and continued drinking.

"Bye," Ian said.

"Behave, Tala," Spencer said.

"I will," Tala said. He was already half drunk.

"Later Kai," Ian said to me.

"Yea bye Kai and take care of Tala," Spencer said and I could see there was concern in his eyes and voice too.

"I will," I said and they left.

"Hey, another twenty more vodka," Tala said to the bartender.

The bartender gave them to Tala and he started drinking. I kept a close watch on him. By 1 am, he was drunk.

"Tala, let's go," I said.

"No. Drink with me," he whined.

"Tala, let's go,"

"No!"

"Please Tala, come on," I said.

"Make me," he said.

"Fine," I pulled Tala from the chair and carried him bridal style to the car. I ignore all the stares, wolf whistles and cat calls.

Once Tala and I were in the car, I drove off. First I thought of bringing him back to his hotel but then thought better of it as Bryan was still sick and Spencer and Ian obviously won't be back tonight. So I decided to give Bryan a call.

"Hello?" Bryan asked. He sounded really sick.

"Hi Bryan, Kai here,"

"Yea what do you want Hiwatari?"

"Tala is drunk so he's staying with me tonight,"

There was silence for a while and I had a mental image of Bryan blowing like a volcano.

"Ok but you better take care of him. If even one of Tala's hair is missing, I will kill you,"

"Sure but he'll have already killed me," I said and me and Bryan laughed. We knew Tala and his huge obsession with his hair.

"Ok then, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said.

The way back to my house was quiet. I guessed Tala was already asleep.

When I got back to my house, it was more like a mansion; I put Tala on a bed in a room. As I was about to go to my own room, I heard Tala talking. I went to his room and listen.

"Yes…yes I'll be good," he whimpered and I felt like a knife had been jabbed into my heart. Seeing Tala like that was…well…hurtful.

"Don't…please don't Boris," my eyes immediately narrowed into slits. Boris? Why was Tala dreaming about Boris?

"Don't…it hurts…" I immediately know what Tala was saying and it hurt. It hurt a lot. I can't believe Tala was raped at the abbey.

TBC

How was it? If it was crap, tell me. If it was good, please tell me! I would really want to know. So please review.

Again I say if you haven't read my sister's poems, please do! They are 'Pain', 'Hurt', 'Angel', 'Darkness', 'Fire and Ice', 'Shades of Grey' and 'Wolf'. Please read and review.

And my other stories 'Please forgive me', 'About you', 'Elements', 'I shouldn't have done that' and 'What you did'. Please read and review!

(1) It's chinese and it means 'You sing very well'

(2) It's also chinese and it means 'Thank you'


	2. Age mistaken!

**Tala's POV**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight made their way through the curtains to my eyes. I realized that I wasn't in my room at the hotel. I quickly got up and scanned my surroundings and realized that this was Kai's place. I sighed as I realized that I must have gotten drunk.

I got up and immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit. After that I brush my teeth and washed my face. I went back to sit on the bed as I felt a headache coming up. The first effect of hangover. I swear the king of headaches was coming to visit.

I got up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I saw Kai there, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey," I said as I flopped down on a chair opposite him.

"Hey, slept well?" Kai asked.

"Yea. The bed was comfy. Thanks,"

"No problem but if you have any problem, you must come and find me," he sounded serious but I rolled my eyes. What could happen to _me_? I _am_ the great _Tala Ivanov_.

"Yea, yea whatever," I said as I took a cup of coffee myself.

"What's the time?" I asked as I put down the cup after taking a sip.

"Nine and don't you ever wear a watch?" Kai enquired as he looked at me.

"Um…I look totally weird if I wear a watch?" I said but hey, it is true.

Kai looked me up and down and said, "Yes, you will look terrible."

"Me? Terrible? I look nice in anything!" I said, outraged.

"Oh really?" Kai asked, sounding doubtful.

"YES!!!" I shouted, glaring.

"Ok, ok you will look weird. Happy?" he asked boredly.

"Very," I replied happily as I continue glaring at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Tala, can I ask you a question?" he sounded hesitant.

"You just did," I replied in a sing song voice, making Kai irritated. I knew I shouldn't make him irritated in the morning but he was so cute like that!

"Can I ask you two questions?" he asked, rolling his eyes again.

"Speak your mind," I said boredly.

"Well…um…I…" he stuttered.

"Spit it Hiwatari," I said. I was starting to get irritated.

"Well, haveyoubeenrapedattheabbey?"

"What? Explain clearly," I was very irritated already.

"I said, have you been raped at the abbey," he said as I fell silent.

How did he know? Maybe I said it when I was drunk? I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much but I was feeling so lost last night. Don't ask me why because I simply don't know. Plus I was suddenly thinking about the abbey and about…Boris. I shuddered at the thought of the bastard's name. oh well, guess I got to deny it.

"No, of course not," I said, smiling.

"Why did you take so long to reply?" Bastard Hiwatari. Why was he so… persistent?

"I was thinking where you got such a ridiculous idea," I lied calmly. The abbey training _does _help. Sometimes anyway. I still glare at people when they talk to me.

"Well, I heard you saying some things last night," Kai said as his eyes narrowed.

"What did I say?" I asked, a little nervous but thank the gods above, Kai didn't seemed notice that.

"Some things like 'I'll be good', 'Boris, don't' and 'It hurts',"

I laughed, almost really. It was so easy to find an excuse for that! Besides, Kai won't know that I'm lying right?

"It was because of the beatings, stupid!"

"Really?" Shit, I knew he didn't believe me.

"Yes," I said, keeping my voice firm.

"Ok then," he seemed to take my word for it but I don't know. Not that I really care now anyway.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Kai, get it,"

"Me? You get it," Kai said as he continued to read his newspaper.

"I'm the guest," I retorted as the ringing grew louder.

"Fine," he said and went to open the door.

"Hey Oliver," Kai said as Oliver came into the house.

"Hey. Hi Tala," he said as he too sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kai asked as he sat back at his place.

"Early? It's 9.10!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Didn't you have work to do?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Been there, done that," Oliver said, covering a yawn with his hand.

"Tired?" Kai asked as he put his newspaper away.

"Yes! I woke up at 5 and I only slept 1!"

"Ok chill," I said. This guy sleeps way too little. Not that I can say so myself.

"Ask yourself what you were doing," Kai said to Oliver, a smirk gracing his face.

"Err…well after I got back from the pub…I stayed up and play the computer?" he said, smiling innocently at Kai.

"And you're still wondering why you're tired?" Kai muttered under hi breath.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Oliver said, glaring at Kai.

"Oh really?" Kai retorted boredly.

"Yes, really. Coffee please?" he pleaded.

"Help yourself," Kai replied as Oliver poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said.

"Welcome,"

"Man I'm exhausted," Oliver said as he drank the coffee down on one go.

"Seriously you should get more sleep, you're only 14," Kai said.

"Yes I know but I'm too busy," Oliver replied.

"Playing computer games?" I asked and that earned me a smack on the head.

The doorbell rang again.

"Were you expecting someone? If so, I can leave, you know?" Oliver said, still glaring at me.

"No, I wasn't. You can stay," Kai answered as he went to get the door again.

Two policemen came in as I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do, Kai? Rape some innocent girl?" I asked as Kai glared at me. Why can't some people, coughKaicough, take jokes?

"Is Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov here?" one of them asked in a gruff voice. I swear he's deaf. Did I not just say the name 'Kai'?

"I am Kai Hiwatari and that is Tala Ivanov. May I ask what are you two doing here?" Kai asked, eyeing the two policemen closely.

"I am Officer Wilson and this is Officer Watson," the one with a gruff voice said.

"We are here to bring Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov to the police station. They are suspected of forging their age," Officer Watson said.

"Forging their age? May I have permission to go?" Oliver asked, too politely.

"Oliver Polanski, a powerful figure in the business world," Officer Wilson said.

"Yea but I really don't use any threats," Oliver replied, smiling way too innocently.

Yea right. I knew he threaten, all right.

"Fine, you can come with us," Officer Wilson said but he didn't seem too willing.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he went out of the house and into his car. It was so unfair that he had a car when he was 14 and I don't have a car when I'm 18! But of course he had a chauffeur; he can't drive, being only 14.

"Come on," Officer Watson said as Kai and I followed him out of the house.

**Normal POV**

When they reached the police station, they saw that Bryan, Spencer and Ian were already there.

"Are you guys here for the age thingy?" Ian asked as Tala, Kai and Oliver approached them.

"What do you think, shrimp?" Tala said, a smirk upon his lips.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Ian growled, glaring at Tala who was, of course, unaffected. Instead, he ignored Ian and began looking around.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Spencer asked, ignoring the other two.

"I wanted to tag along. I was bored," Oliver replied, shrugging.

"Quit yapping and come in. Tala Ivanov first," Officer Watson said. Tala stuck his tongue out at Officer Watson as he followed him into a room. The other people outside sweatdropped.

"As childish as ever," mutter Spencer as the others all nodded their head in agreement.

When they were in the room and Tala was seated, Officer Watson said, "Are you really 18 years old?"

"What do you think?" Tala retorted as he tilted his head to the side.

"Don't test my patience!" Officer Watson shouted loudly but Tala remained unfazed.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Tala asked seriously, looking at Officer Watson in the eyes.

"Yes of course," Officer Watson said, lowering his voice.

"I don't know," Tala stated simply and looked away, trying hard to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Are you deliberately testing my patience?!" Officer Watson demanded none too happily as Tala bit his lips so as to not laugh.

"It's true…All I know is that I'm 18…And all I know is that I was 16 when I first faced Tyson because that's what Boris told me. I didn't know if it was true but what could I do?" Tala replied calmly with his eyes closed.

"I don't know if you're lying or not. We'll do a lie detector test ok?" Officer Watson said.

"Fine!" Tala snapped as he opened his eyes, glaring.

'Stupid police officers who can't trust people who are telling the truth.' Tala thought irritably.

"Why are you so snappy today?" Officer Watson asked as they went out of the room and mad their way to the lie detector room. On the way, they pass the others who heard what Officer Watson said.

"I have a hangover," Tala replied as they went into the lie detector room.

"A few minutes and they became friends?" Oliver asked, amazed.

"Wow much," Bryan remarked.

"Yes, very," Spencer agreed, nodding his head.

"That was surprising," Kai said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"He probably fell for Tala like you two," Ian said boredly as a certain phoenix and falcon knocked him on the head, hard.

"What? It's true!" Ian exclaimed as Kai and Bryan rolled their eyes while the other two chuckled softly.

In the lie detector room, Tala got bored decided to piss Officer Watson off and asked, "Is this gonna hurt?"

"No,"

"Really?" Talas continue probing as Officer Watson glared at him while he just shrugged.

Tala was made to wear some sort of a mechanical thing around his head. (A/N I don't know the processes because I never done one before)

"Now I'm just going to ask a few questions. Just answer yes or no, ok?" Officer Watson asked.

"Ok," Tala muttered boredly.

"Is your name Tala?"

"Da," Tala replied.

"Yes or no!"

"That's Russian for yes," Tala retorted, smirking.

"Use English," Officer Watson retorted back.

"Fine!" Tala snapped for about the hundredth time that day.

"Is your name Tala?"

"Yes,"

"Are you single?"

"Not answering," Tala said in a singing tone.

"Are you 18?"

"I don't know,"

"Ok you may take the thing off," Officer Watson said and Tala immediately took it out.

"You can go now," Officer Watson said and Tala dashed out, glad to be out of the presence of the officer.

"Well how was it?" Oliver asked as he saw Tala walking over to the group.

"They made me do a lie detector test thing," Tala said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"And?" everyone asked, as if it was obvious Tala should have explained _clearly _what happened.

"He was such a pervert! He asked if I was single!" Tala exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Ian shouted.

"Good boy," Tala said and patted Ian's head and everyone burst out laughing as Ian glared at Tala.

"I'm not a 'good boy'!" Ian snapped.

Afterwards, everyone, besides Oliver, did the same thing except that they were not asked if they were single.

"What the fuck?" Tala said when he heard about that.

"Chill Tal, it' not the end of the world," Ian said.

"I know. But I also know that I'm as attractive as ever," Tala said as he flashed the group a quick smile.

"Yes. Yes. You're so charming," Oliver said sarcastically.

"You know it," Tala retorted.

"Why of course I do. Since, after all, I'm number one and you're number two," Oliver said as he faked a smiled at Tala.

"You must have been mistaken. I'm second to none," Tala replied, folding his arms.

"Oh really? I had no idea," Oliver said, shrugging.

"Yes, really. I didn't know you were so ignorant," Tala retorted.

"Shut up you two," Bryan growled before Oliver had a chance to say anything.

"He started it!" Tala and Oliver said at the same time as they glared at each.

"Oh my, but I'm not so petty as to pursue the matter," Tala said elegantly with a flick of his hair.

"Ah…yes. And me being the forgiving one, shall forgive for your manners," Oliver retorted, smiling sweetly at Tala.

"Oh? You? Forgiving? I didn't know that. Or maybe it's probably because you don't seem like it," Tala said, looking at Oliver innocently.

"Oh shut up!" Kai shouted, glaring at them as they smiled at Kai sweetly and shut up.

Officer Watson and Office Wilson walked towards them a few minutes later and said they were free to go after their DNA samples were taken.

After that, they all went out of the police station.

"Fresh air!" Tala said dramatically, "you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Oh… quit being such a Drama Queen," Spencer said as Tala smirked at him.

"But I can't help it, my dear Spencer," Tala said as he walked ahead of them.

Spencer laughed lightly and followed. The others followed suit as Oliver's mobile phone rang.

"Oh fuck! I thought I had that thing off!" Oliver started cursing and swearing as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke in a business-mannered way.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he continued.

"Fine! I'll be there,"

"Oh…I fell so sad," Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

All of us raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go back to the office and clear up a few things," Oliver explained as a limo pulled up at the pavement beside them.

"That was fast," Oliver remarked before adding, "how the hell did they find out where I was?!"

"Oh I see. Get going then!" Tala said.

"Yes, yes. I will," Oliver said irritatedly as he got into the limo, "Bye."

"Bye Oliver," everyone said as the limo drove off.

"I want a limo," Tala said, as he continued walking.

"I can give you that," Kai said, smirking at Bryan as he followed Tala.

Bryan smirked at Kai and said, "Money isn't everything, Hiwatari."

"Bryan's right Kai," Tala said, smirking at Kai.

"Oh? I know that," Kai said, rolling his eyes at Tala and Bryan as the latter snickered.

"I thought you didn't. Considering the way you seem so happy when you're with your wallet," Bryan said with a smile on his face.

"Oh is it so? I find that you seem very happy whenever you're around girls. Could it be that you're the unfaithful sort of person?" Kai retorted airily as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Watch it, Hiwatari," Bryan growled.

"My, my. Did I hit a spot, dear Bryan?" Kai drawled.

Bryan realized that Kai was trying to get to him and smiled lightly.

"Of course you didn't. what made you think so?" Bryan asked in a surprised voice as Kai muttered something under his breath.

"You two sound like a married couple who can't get along," Ian remarked.

"What did you say shrimp?" Bryan asked, flexing his fingers threateningly.

"Yea, did you say something that I don't like?" Kai asked evilly as he towered over Ian.

Ian gulped and ran to a safe place; behind Tala.

"Help," Ian whispered fearfully.

"Guys! God, leave Ian alone! I agree with him," Tala said, smiling innocently at them.

"Tala," they whined before glaring at each other. Spencer laughed; they were so comical sometimes!

Hahas… was it crappy? x Hope not… Review please! D

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
